Elvira Revinev
Elvira Revinev is one of four recurring antagonists in the Literary Mosaic series. A highly skilled assassin, she has allegiance to no one except her employer. Through a series of incidents related to her first encounter with Adolf Gunnarson though, she is driven mad and committed to Broadmoor Hospital. Later on she does escape with intervention from Dr. Gunther Drugg, but is recaptured soon after. Some time later, she escapes a second time with help from Blade, and to date she is yet to be recaptured, having seemingly joined the Blade Syndicate. However, in Literary Mosaic VIII, after being injured in the raid on the Ripper Underground Warehouse Complex, she states that she plans on returning to work for her employer. In Literary Mosaic XIII, she does, though is eventually convinced by Blade to join his Syndicate. Appearances Literary Mosaic II Elvira is introduced as an assassin who is on a mission to presumably kill Adolf Gunnarson. She fails this task however, and later on is arrested. She planned on sailing out of the UK on the S.S. Caledonia, but missed its sail. When she heard that it was torpedoed by a U-boat, she was driven mad by her survivor's guilt, thus resulting in her being committed to Broadmoor Hospital. Literary Mosaic V Now a committed mental hospital patient, Elvira is a shadow of her former self. To prevent her from seducing her way out of Broadmoor, her hair was shaved off and she was not allowed to wear make-up. A scuffle with two guards also resulted in her getting a black eye and broken nose. Eventually, she is broken out of prison by Dr. Drugg, who is in league with Blade and his remaining men. However, when Blade finds out Drugg is a Nazi spy, he turns on Drugg. Elvira, under the influence of Drugg's cocktails, knocks out Blade's men before Blade knocks her out. Blade is subsequently knocked out by Drugg before he escapes. Elvira presumably escaped some time afterwards; given that she is not mentioned again until the end of the story, when it is revealed that a sting operation resulted in her recapture and return to Broadmoor Hospital. Literary Mosaic VIII Four years later, The Black Scorpion, having heard that Blade had broken his imprisoned Syndicate members out of prison, arranged to have Elvira killed in Broadmoor. Blade beat them to her though, and using what little that remained of the cocktails Drugg had given him, managed to influence enough staff to let him through the hospital to break Elvira out of her room. Once out, Elvira worked with the Blade Syndicate and Irish Mob to attack the Ripper Underground Warehouse Complex. During the raid, she was ambushed by Drugg, who supposedly injected her with a "concentrated mixture of cyanide, strychnine and ricin." Eventually her body succumbs to the cocktail; but after Blade saves her and brings her to a safehouse, the doctors Blade hired reveal that she was only injected with a mislabeled sedative. After being informed that it will be two months before she makes a full recovery, Elvira decides that, now that she is free, she will return to working for her employer, who surprisingly, is revealed to not be Reginald Walters. Literary Mosaic XIII After her recovery, she goes to work with her employer again... but eventually is convinced to work with the Blade Syndicate. She develops a relationship with Ruocco, and despite some mental anguish over her identity, she does come to terms with her new life and finds herself enjoying their company. During the assault on the Blade Syndicate Hideout, Elvira and Ruocco get away in the plane that the Blade Syndicate had on hand... but end up crashing in Egypt. Turning a new leaf, Elvira and Ruocco change their names and live the rest of their lives out in Egypt as Lionel and Rosa Harrington.